


The office

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [12]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff but smut all very confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: This took me so long to write, sorry about that. Not one of my best works but I'll write a better one next time :)))





	The office

Throwing another bundle of infuriating documents onto the seemingly towering pile building up in front of her, Luisa let out a sigh, tipping her head back and running her fingers through her hair. 

She looked at the clock. 

7pm. 

She had been trying to make sense of these documents for over 8 hours and yet they might as well have been in a different language, because she still didn't understand them. 

The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, before she reopened her eyes and let out an exaggerated exhale, picking her phone up from her desk and scrolling through her contacts. 

The phone rang a couple of times before an answer. 

"Helloooooo." The voice slurred, laughing at their own greeting after doing so. 

"Rafe. Are you drunk?" Luisa asked, sitting up straight and placing her head in her hands. 

"Noooo, I'm not drunk," Rafael began, adding a whisper to somebody else at the end, "she won't know I'm drunk I said I'm not drunk." 

"It doesn't matter, I'll speak to you tomorrow." She was about to end the call when she heard a female voice in the background, "who's that?" She asked her brother, confused at why the voice sounded so familiar. 

"Hey, it's Rose." The voice said, distant sounds of Rafael shouting 'wooo' in the background. 

"Oh, hey," the doctor began, trying to steady her breathing, "why are you with my brother?" She laughed. 

"Because I couldn't leave him to the wrath of your Father, especially not after his meeting today." The redhead explained. 

Luisa chuckled again before sighing happily. 

"Did you need anything?" Rose asked, muttering things to Rafael to get him to stay quiet. 

The brunette contemplated her answer for a moment before replying. 

"No, no," she began, manipulating her voice to sound convincing enough, "just wanted to check up on him." 

"Well he seems to be enjoying his night," Rose laughed, glancing back over to the Solano son who was working hard to open a packet of Cheetos, "what are your plans for the night?" She asked without the slightest hint of suggestion. 

"I've just got a few things left to sort out at the office, then I'm heading home, it's been a long day." Luisa said, standing up and picking up a few papers before making her way back to the chair and slumping down. 

"You sound stressed." Rose's voice was laced with sympathy. 

"It's nothing I can't handle," The Doctor said sweetly, scanning the document with her eyes, financial figures sticking out here there and everywhere, "thanks Rose, I'm gonna have to go and finish this." 

"Okay, but make sure to call me if you need me." The woman's voice was soft yet stern enough to get her point across. 

"I will, I promise." 

And with that, the phone call ended. 

Luisa mentally prepared herself, as she had done repeatedly today, and started tapping numbers into her calculator, trying to make sense out of nonsense. 

She was already confused by the first page, wishing she had paid more attention in math class back in school, but it was too late for that now. 

Instead she persevered, reading the same information repeatedly in a desperate attempt to experience a sudden breakthrough. 

Unsurprisingly that breakthrough didn't occur, her head started to thump as she made a new pile, seemingly just as high as the old one, of all of the things she didn't understand. 

After another few hours she slumped back onto her seat, wondering if she would ever get this work finished. 

'Fuck this' the brunette muttered to herself, shaking her head gently and once again picking up her phone. 

"It's official," was the first thing Luisa said as soon as the ringing stopped, "I'm on the verge of a breakdown." 

"Don't try anything else until I get there." Rose chuckled gently, already standing up, having anticipated this call since the Doctor had contacted her brother earlier on in the day. 

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Luisa smiled to herself as she put the phone down, ignoring Rose's previous comment and picking up another piece of paper. 

10 minutes later, the door opened slightly and Rose peered in, observing the mass of discarded sheets, flung everywhere. 

"I told you to leave it alone," She sighed, wandering over to the brunette and pulling the sheet of paper out of her hand, sitting on the sofa beside her and scanning through the figures, "what exactly are you trying to do?" 

"Understanding what all of this is saying to me might be a good starting place." Luisa mumbled, leaning her head back and running her fingers through her hair. 

Rose tore her eyes away from the paper and looked over to the stressed doctor who was rubbing her eyes. 

"When did you last sleep?" The redhead sat up straight, waiting for Luisa to do the same. 

As Luisa sat up she looked at the clock and sighed. 

"37 hours ago." She spoke, rolling her eyes and picking up her coffee cup. 

"Put that down," the criminal pushed the drink down until it was firmly back on the desk, "Jesus Christ Luisa, you need some proper sleep, just get some rest here and I'll sort this out, I think you just need to restock some stuff, just have a sleep." 

"I'll be fine." Luisa said, yet she was already stifling a yawn. 

"Shut up, stupid, go to sleep." Rose said sternly enough, picking up a calculator and starting to work through some of the things she was seeing. 

The brunette, at first, tried to keep an eye on wha Rose was doing, occasionally letting out a small happy sigh, but she had realised how tired she really had become and started to drift off to sleep. 

'This is one hell of a mess, Luisa Alver' Rose thought to herself, moving to the desk as she started on her next pile of unorganised madness. 

She tapped more and more numbers into the calculator, finally unscrambling everything Luisa had managed to confuse and after a few hours she had completed a task that had taken Luisa nearly two whole days to complete. 

Rose glanced over at the doctor who was still asleep on the sofa and decided to clean up a little bit. She started to pick up pieces of paper that Luisa had thrown aside and walked over to the sink on the other side of her office, which she was certain was most probably more to wash her patients wounds rather than coffee mugs, but that didn't stop her anyway. 

After rinsing the mugs, she heard a gentle shuffling coming from behind her, then a crumpling of paper. Rose smiled to herself and turned off the tap and began to dry her hands on the tea towel as she felt Luisa bump into her arm. 

"Did you finish it all?" The doctor asked in slight astonishment. 

The redhead nodded and spun around so her waist was leant against the counter. 

"Sorry for falling asleep, you must have been bored." The brunette apologised, following Rose's actions. Rose rested her head on Luisa's shoulder and made herself more comfortable. 

"I wasn't bored, it got me out of the house for a while and gave me something to work on for once." The criminal laughed, her fingertips playing with the hem of her blouse which Luisa was gazing at gently. 

"Well, thank you for that, I bet your old workplace really misses you if you can work that fast." Lu spoke softly. 

Rose thought to herself about her previous workplace. A drug trafficking business certainly wasn't what Luisa had in mind when she stated those words, she knew that for sure, but she was right when she said that they missed her, she couldn't seem to get rid of her old associates. 

Instead of speaking her mind, Rose decided it would be more acceptable to just simply hum in response, snuggling in closer to Luisa's shoulder and inhaling her sweet scent which now seemed to be infused by the smell of coffee. 

"You're shivering, come and sit down." Rose whispered, taking Luisa by the hand and leading her to the sofa, sitting down and gesturing Luisa to do the same. 

The doctor slouched down next to Rose in a relaxed manner, thoughts shooting through her head as she looked over at the redhead. 

"Are you tired?" She asked, trying to work out what to do next. 

"Not at all, actually." Rose replied, already sensing the suggestion in Luisa's voice. 

"Good," She smirked, swinging herself into a straddled position on Rose's lap, "because I really do want to thank you for what you've done."

"Luisa," Rose breathed, gently shaking her head, yet still not pushing the brunette away, "I have to go back to your father within an hour. He knows I'm here." 

"Hmm." Luisa replied, not moving an inch until an idea popped into her head. 

She arched slightly backwards and reached for Rose's phone. 

"Password." She spoke in a slightly demanding tone, looking her deep in the eyes in a desperate attempt to obtain the information so she could get on with sleeping with her. 

"Why do you want my password?" The redhead asked in reply, raising an eyebrow as though she was questioning Luisa's forced authority in her voice. 

"Because I asked for it." The Doctor remained straight faced, still working hard to get what she wanted. 

"I wasn't aware that's how it worked." Rose laughed in reply, yet still getting heated at the sound of Luisa's dominance. 

"Then I'm educating you on the ways of the world," She shuffled forward slightly so that their cheats were nearly touching, "password." 

Luisa held the phone out for Rose to take, which she accepted, still not entering the password. The brunette wrapped her arms around Rose's neck and pulled herself even closer towards the criminal, looking down at the phone in anticipation. 

Rose thought for a moment. 

Luisa couldn't possibly do anything bad, or find anything bad on her phone. All of her work contacts were on a private phone and the only sexual conversations or photos on it, Luisa had already seen, considering the conversations would have been with the doctor herself and the pictures wouldn't have been sent to anybody but Luisa. 

So, she let out a small sigh and typed in her password, typing in the numbers 0407 and observing her screen appear. 

"Here." She held the phone back out for Luisa to take.

"Mmm, thank you." The doctor grinned, working away at the phone for a minute or so before handing it back. 

The criminal looked at the brunette in confusion.

"Now my father won't be expecting you back until tomorrow." She smirked, twisting a lock of fiery hair around her index finger. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I told him that you didn't feel comfortable driving back in the dark, especially in the icy weather, and that you would see him tomorrow." 

"Luisa Alver," Rose muttered with a smile, tossing her phone onto the table in an expert move, "you never fail to surprise me." 

Instead of replying verbally, Luisa took the opportunity to crash their lips together, her hands holding onto the back of the sofa for support. Rose's hands had made their way back up to the doctors hips, gripping them desperately as their mouths worked against each other. 

"Fuck." The redhead muttered quietly as Luisa began to roll her hips. 

The brunette smirked and attached her lips to Rose's neck, sucking gently, but gradually applying more and more pressure. 

Just before she made a mark, Luisa moved on, biting gently on her collarbone before beginning to unbutton her blouse. 

"Could you possibly go any slower?!" Rose asked impatiently as the brunette worked slowly at each button, all contact that was previously between them had stopped. 

"I could and I will if you don't shut up." 

The redhead gasped under her breath slightly as Luisa said this. Rose was used to being the dominant one, so the tone her lover was using confused her yet turned her on immensely. 

So, obediently, the criminal did as she was told and kept quiet, but not without arching her back slightly towards Luisa in the process. 

After an agonisingly long time, Lu managed to undo all of the buttons and tossed her blouse aside, still not touching Rose. 

Confused, the fiery haired woman furrowed her eyebrows, trying to work out what Luisa was going to do next. Currently she was seemingly indulged in thought, staring down at her bare torso. 

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, her thumb stroking the side of Luisa's face gently. 

The brunette grinned, flipping them both over so she was pinning Rose down onto the sofa, her hair spreading magically. 

"I was just working out the best way to go down on you." Luisa smiled sweetly, as if what she had just said was completely innocent. 

Rose bit her lip as she felt her centre become more heated after each word Luisa was saying. She pulled the doctor down into a bruising kiss, tangling her hands into her brunette locks, trying to obtain as much contact as possible before realising that Luisa was still fully clothed. 

As the kiss continued, Rose untucked Luisa's blouse, about to push it over her head when the brunette batted her hands away. 

"No," she whispered, their lips almost touching, "this is my way of saying thank you, tonight is about you." 

"But I like seeing you with little to no clothes on." Rose poured, her hands rubbing circles on Luisa's lower back. 

The doctor thought for a moment, weighing up her options, before reluctantly stripping off her top and skirt. 

"Happy now?" She spoke in a sarcastic tone, smirking as she once again pushed her body against Rose's. 

"Mhm." The redhead replied, smiling as Luisa made her way down to Rose's skirt, pulling gently at the zip and slipping it down her legs in one, slow movement. 

She kissed her way back up the criminal's pale skin, her red underwear matching her name. 

"What time is it?" Luisa whispered as she reached back up to Rose's face. 

'Really?' Rose thought to herself, 'she's about to go down on me and she's asking for the time?' 

"10:45" Rose replied. 

"We have 15 minutes." 

"What do you mean we have 15 minutes?" The criminal correctly asked as Luisa tossed her Rose underwear away. 

"The people from the next shift get here at 11, we have 15 minutes." Luisa spoke so casually, as thought this was nothing to worry about. 

Rose was about to sit up and protest when Luisa placed her mouth onto her clit, her tongue working in spirals, causing the redhead to open her mouth in a silent moan, her back arching so far out her spine could snap. 

Luisa held Rose's waist down as her tongue worked hard, small moans and whimpers escaping from her lovers mouth as she slowly inserted two fingers into her. 

She picked up a steady rhythm, curling her fingers slightly inside of her, her spare hand moved down to Rose's thigh and squeezed it hard. 

"Fuck, Lu." The redhead moaned, her eyes clammed shut and her lip worried between her teeth. 

Rose's moans motivated Luisa to work harder and faster, her lips wrapping around the criminal's clit and sucking gently, scraping her nails along the inner of her thigh, leaving gentle red marks that would clear up by the morning. 

"Oh my god." Rose breathed, unable to form full sentences anymore as she felt herself reach the edge. 

Also sensing this, Luisa curled her fingers even more and sucked harder. 

After a few more movements, Rose spiralled over the edge, gently pushing Luisa away when she became too sensitive, keeping her hands in her hair to pull her back up for a lazy kiss as she tried to compose herself. 

"I know you might need time to recover," Luisa giggled, brushing a lock of curled hair behind Rose's ear, "but we need to leave before my coworkers come in." 

"I don't think my legs work." Rose breathed, pulling her blouse back on and underwear, followed by her skirt. 

Luisa did the same before turning back to Rose. 

"Come on then." She laughed, picking the redhead up bridal style and walking out of the office with her. 

"Honestly, Luisa!" Rose laughed. 

"Back to mine?" 

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to write, sorry about that. Not one of my best works but I'll write a better one next time :)))


End file.
